utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
HE★VENS
HE★VENS (HEAVENS) is former three-person boyband group from the Raging Entertainment, the most prominent entertainment agency in Japan. They were nominated to compete against ST☆RISH for the Uta☆Pri Award (うた☆プリアワード).They have been introduced through a cameo appearance during the second season's 9th episode, and finally debuted during the next episode. On the final episode of the third season, 4 more members were introduced, becoming a seven-person group. Members *Otori Eiichi (鳳 映一) - He is the leader of HE★VENS and thinks highly of his group, being very confident in winning the Uta☆Pri Award.鳳 瑛一（おおとり えいいち）｜HE★VENS｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪. Like Ren, he is good with the ladies. Eiichi is the son of Raging Otori, the president of the agency HE★VENS is under, "Raging Entertainment". He likes seeing the troubled faces of his opponents, and he aims to not only claim victory, but Nanami Haruka as HE★VENS' composer as well. He is voiced by Midorikawa Hikaru. *Sumeragi Kira (皇 綺羅)- Although a man of few words, his great popularity is linked to his good looks and charisma. He is from the Sumeragi family, a family with an honored history.皇 綺羅（すめらぎ きら）｜HE★VENS｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ In episode 10, the only thing Nagi got him to say was his group's name and his own name, aside from Kira complimenting one of Haruka's compositions on his own will. Kira is also more mannerly than his fellow members. He is voiced by Ono Daisuke. *Mikado Nagi (帝 ナギ) - HE★VENS' 13 year old, "cosmically cute idol", he's the cheerful, upbeat group member. According to the official site information, he is also an intellectual person.帝 ナギ（みかど なぎ）｜HE★VENS｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ He is also very sure about winning the Uta☆Pri Award and is excited about the competition. Nagi is shown to be very rude, pretentious, and shows no respect as he sweetly greeted ST☆RISH, only to slap Natsuki's hand in annoyance, that he couldn't believe Natsuki actually thought he would let them shake hands (episode 10). He also claims that ST☆RISH is not experienced enough to match up to HE★VENS. Admiringly dubbed as "Cutie Nagi" by fans. He is voiced by Yonaga Tsubasa. *Otori Eiji. A new member presented at the Triple S, he seems like a shy and polite person, since his greet to the public. Eiji is the brother of Otori Eiichi and son of Raging Otori, the president of the agency HE★VENS is under, "Raging Entertainment". He is voiced by Uchida Yūma. *Van Kiryuin. It is one of the new members presented at the Triple S, appears saying conquer the world but soon rectified telling a joke. He is voiced by Takahashi Hidenori. *Yamato Hyuga. Another new member, seems to be of strong character and boastful dieciendo be the strongest of Heavens and challenging to contradict him. He is younger brother of Hyuga Ryuya. He is voiced by Kimura Ryōhei. *Shion Amakusa. Last new member presented at the Triple S, believe in the plan of the stars and asked to say his name. He is voiced by Yamashita Daiki. Songs *'HE★VENS GATE' Trivia *It is currently unknown if this particular group will be present in any upcoming games in the series. **Although it should be noted that they have concept arts that match the art style found in the games, and they are featured in the official site of the series, and not just the TV anime site. *Each character in the new HEAVENS is a counterpart of a member of STARISH, as seen in episode 13 of season 3: (everyone except for Tokiya's matchup is really similar) **Eiji - Tokiya **Kira - Masato **Nagi - Natsuki **Eiichi - Otoya **Van - Ren **Yamato - Syo **Shion - Cecil *According to STARISH, they vanished after losing Uta Pri. In episode 13 of S3 it's confirmed they came back to win the Triple S opening and that HEAVENS will rule instead of STARISH or QUARTET NIGHT and this group is now a seven member group instead of 3 (most likely are like counterparts/new rivals) *Just like with STARISH, the letters of HEAVENS represent the first letter of the names of the group members. The order of the letters also coincides with rival each.This is especially noticeable when singing their song Heaven's gate where everyone says their characteristic letter in order. **'H -' Yamato H'yuga ' S -''' 'S'hinomiya Natsuki **'''E '-' Otori E'iji '''T -' Ichinose 'T'okiya **'A -' 'A'makusa Shion 'A -' 'A'ijima Cecil **'V - V'an Kiryuin '''R '-' Jinguji R'en; **'E '-' Otori E'iichi '''I - I'ttoki Otoya **'N -' Mikado 'N'agi 'S -' Kurusu 'S'yo **'S - S'umeragi Kira 'H- H'ijirikawa Masato Gallery heavens!.png|HEAVENS STARISH vs HEAVENS, S2E10.png Heavens.png IMG 2059-1-.jpg|'''HEAVENS new 7 member group shot References Category:Raging Entertainment